


Incubus in Camelot

by Rawks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, Deal with a Devil, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Plot Twists, Succubi & Incubi, Tricksters, incubus, sexual energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks
Summary: Arthur has a problem, there is an Incubus who infests his chambers. The only person he dares to turn to for help is Merlin, who tells him why an Incubus would visit him to begin with....





	

“How do you know?” Merlin stared at him with wide eyes, putting down the bag he was packing. It held all his personal belongings and a fresh set of clothes.

“Because… she told me that’s what she was.” Arthur spoke with exaggeration.

Arthur had a problem: his bedroom was haunted. ‘An incubus,’ Arthur had explained. And Merlin was just packing to leave for a while. This new situation might delay his trip to Ealdor. He frowned at Arthur.

An incubus. Merlin rolled the word through his mind. He glanced over to Gaius, who was busy with a patient, then yanked Arthur to the bookcase. There he opened the reference on Incubi and Succubi.

“This book explain that these demons are attracted by a prolonged lack of sexual activity and pent up frustrations. Look, sire, I’m not judging…” He really was. “It says here that  ‘succubi’ are female, and ‘incubi’ are… male.”

Arthur’s jaw worked as he stared at the page and Merlin swore he saw him blush.

“Was there a problem, sire?” Gaius asked, turning to the two of them at last.

Merlin instantly closed the book with a very guilty thwap.

“None at all,” Arthur replied with a strained voice and stormed out of the workshop as fast as he had burst into it.

Merlin shrugged at Gaius, trying to hide his grin until he heard the prince yell his name from the hallway. Merlin tucked the book under his arm and followed.

***

Arthur barred the door to his chambers with a wooden beam while Merlin stared up. Sprawled on the ceiling directly above the four poster bed lay a demon. Merlin studied the demon’s attributes: dark purple skin, more or less human, disturbingly gorgeous, and most certainly male. The obscenely naked demon regarded them and Merlin could not look away. He saw tiny white fangs and eyes that changed color. His whole shape was hypnotic and alluring.

Arthur pushed up the sleeves of his white shirt and gestured at the incubus inhabiting his chambers. “See? This is my problem!”

“I’m not your problem, sweetling,” the demon breathed sensually. His voice was deep and sensuous. “It is temptation. Let me have a taste, you will see... I will always tell you yes.”

Merlin shivered at the pull of his voice. “How long has he been here?”

“Two days,” Arthur said, crossing his arms and glaring up at the incubus.

The demon kept his eyes on Arthur. “Let me help you find ways to debase yourself... let me tempt you to reveal the beast inside of you…”

“Has he…? Did you…” Merlin paused. “...You know?” Merlin remembered how a very drunk Arthur had pressed him up against the wall outside the tavern and told him sweet things. And kissed him too. When the other knights had come outside, Arthur had disappeared without a word, and he wouldn’t let Merlin breach the topic ever since. It had simultaneously been Merlin’s best and worst evening ever.

Arthur flustered. “No! I’m not a… That was a one time thing!”

Merlin lifted an eyebrow. “Right. You know that incubi and succubi only focus on where they find something to consume, right? This one wouldn’t be here, looking like that, if you weren’t…” He had almost left Camelot to stay with his mother for a while, after Arthur treated him so coolly. But this demon here was too good to pass over.

“Whatever! How do we get rid of it?” Arthur growled.

“You are overflowing,” the incubus whispered hoarsely and let himself slide off the bed, his dangly bits on full display. He advanced on Arthur with an easy, lecherous smile. “Let me drink up your soul.”

Arthur stepped behind Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin pondered aloud, “Has he touched you at all?”

“He tried to,” Arthur said, sounding panicked.

The incubus approached them slowly, step by step. His erection was obscenely pointed directly at them. “So much longing…”

“Get out of here!” Merlin yelled and held up the book in front of him.

“He doesn’t exactly listen, Merlin,” Arthur replied exasperated. “What does it say in your book?”

Merlin opened the page again and gulped, as the demon crossed the room languidly towards them. He read quickly, “Succubi and incubi feed off of sexual energy and target those who are most prone to offer them satisfaction. They tempt their victims to succumb to the perverse, which may lead to… death.”

“Okay, what does it say about defeating them?” Arthur’s voice sounded shrill.

“Have you tried attacking with your sword?” Merlin asked.

“Of course I have! But if you hadn’t noticed, he can fly right out of my reach!”

“Well, are you sexually frustrated?”

“I… what?!”

The incubus laughed at them. His deep voice was thick and rich like honey through the room, malevolently surrounding them. “I only tempt you… to your sins.”

“No!” Arthur yelled at the demon.

“No to what?” Merlin asked.

Arthur glared both at the demon and at Merlin. “I took a vow. I am not to lie with anyone or touch myself until I come of age. It’s distracting and… sinful.”

Merlin gawked at Arthur. “Who on earth told you that?”

The demon stood before them, naked and proud and suddenly reached out an arm. While Arthur had long ducked away, Merlin startled when he felt the demon’s fingers run through his hair. He rounded on the demon and held up the book. “Hey! It’s not me you’re after!”

“You have weaknesses… tell me all about them,” the incubus offered him.

Merlin dodged and followed Arthur who was now standing behind his desk. Merlin had seen Arthur dodge confrontation before, but never panicked like this. Weighing his options, Merlin decided following him was the best course of action.

The demon followed him.

“You’ve got the wrong person!” Merlin shouted. The room felt warm, too warm, and Merlin’s cheeks were hot.

“It seems he likes you, Merlin.”

“Shut up!”

“Maybe you’re his type after all.”

“Don’t pin this on me. I’ve never pretended otherwise!” Merlin shot back. It wasn’t a widely known fact but Merlin would, case in point, be the incubus’ type. For full depletion of energy until death, that was.

“With Gwaine? Really, Merlin?” Arthur shot at him, referring to his escapades.

“Gwaine was a nice guy! You said it yourself, before your father banished him!”

The creature was floating above them suddenly. “Your frustrations taste so sweet, I encourage this. Yes, give me more…”

“Merlin, do something!”

“It’s your own fault he’s here, with you not touching yourself! What were you thinking, Arthur, endangering yourself like that?”

“Now you sound like my father!”

Merlin gave Arthur a level stare. “He wants you to touch yourself?!”

“Don’t be an idiot!”

Merlin threw his hands up. “Want me to get him in here?”

“No!” Arthur’s eyes were wide.

By now the demon was stroking his cock to their argument, floating right above their heads. The tip of it was dangerously close to Arthur’s face, and he dodged, crossing the room again.

“Your words touch me… touch me…” the incubus moaned.

Merlin gulped and placed the book on Arthur’s desk, leaning over it and continued reading. “The only way to get rid of it… is to remove the sexual frustrations, deplete all sexual energy. Then the incubus will go hungry and depart. There!”

“So, what does that mean?”

“Are you dense?” Merlin corrected himself, adding, “Sire?”

Suddenly Merlin couldn’t breathe. A clawed hand was wrapped around his throat and a strong, warm body was pressed up behind him, pushing him over the desk. He grabbed at the strong purple fingers around his neck with both his hands and stared at Arthur wide-eyed. One by one his clothes were being torn away from his body. But the demon wasn’t here for him…?

“Let him go!” Arthur shouted furiously and pulled a sword out of the hidden scabbard at the bedpost. He aimed it at the demon and advanced.

“Mmm, just what I want. Ohh, give me more.” The demon pressed himself against Merlin’s body.

“Don’t touch him!” Arthur shouted and swung his sword. The demon dodged right at the last moment. “You’re not here to do that to him!”

Merlin gasped for air when the demon released him. He stumbled towards the first shred of cloth he could find, which were Arthur’s blankets on his unmade bed. He covered himself up. He wondered what the incubus was up to. Merlin hadn’t anticipated this from the incubus.

“No touching?” the demon wailed, floating up into the room and out of reach of the sword, as Arthur drove it back.

“No touching!” Arthur shouted.

It landed on top of Arthur’s wardrobe and teasingly swung a leg down and displayed himself obscenely before them again. “Then I’ll be watching…” His evil grin eyeing the two of them.

Merlin looked up, clutching the sheets over his waist. “It’s no use, Arthur.” He felt flustered and awkward, and more than a little annoyed that his clothes lay in shreds on the floor. “You’ll have to starve it or feed it.”

“I’m not sleeping with a demon!”

“Well you’re not going to involve me either. You’ve had your chance,” Merlin told him with a glare.

“I think there’s no other option. If I take a hand to myself, its focus will go to you. And the other way around…” Arthur lowered the sword and his eyes stole over Merlin’s skin, stopping at the pile of sheets pressed against his middle to cover him up.

“You brought me into this!” Merlin said, but Arthur was already advancing on him.

A shudder went down Merlin’s spine, his skin prickled and his body responded before he’d even had a chance to think about a way to…

“Shut up, Merlin. Will you help me starve it out?”

“Wait, you’re asking me?”

“Yes,” Arthur said, lowering his sword. “Please?”

Merlin eyed him curiously and licked his lips. “Well, in that case…” But before he was able to complete his answer, Arthur was climbing over him and devouring his mouth with hot kisses. Merlin’s moans sounded loud even to his own ears. Meanwhile the incubus masturbed furiously while watching them.

***

Later while Arthur was sleeping, Merlin conjured the clothes back into their original shape, got dressed and headed back to his room. The incubus was awaiting him there. Merlin shut the door behind him and glared at it.

“How did I do?” the demon asked.

“Good. Great. He was really scared there for a moment. He shouldn’t have shut me out like that,” Merlin said. “But seriously, did you have to ruin my clothes?”

The incubus grinned and accepted the pouch of money handed to him by Merlin.

“Now go, I won’t need your services again, I believe.”

***

Even later, the incubus had returned to Arthur’s chambers just as he awoke.

“Merlin?”

“He’s gone back to his room, princeling,” the incubus said sweetly.

“You can drop the act. Good job, by the way. Now he won’t think about Gwaine or anyone else twice, or else he will think you’ll come back. And he’ll get that ridiculous trip to Ealdor out of his mind.”

“Of course,” the demon grinned, accepting the pouch of money.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was written as one of the extra weekly posts for Pornalot 2016, and as usual writing something below 1000 words is terribly difficult. So, I've kept it aside and posted it now! Hope you enjoyed these boys being idiots!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Delicious (The Incubus in Camelot Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019135) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011)




End file.
